


Rain rain go away

by Dulcet_coffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, One Shot, Rain, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcet_coffee/pseuds/Dulcet_coffee
Summary: Levi doesn't like rain
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Rain rain go away

“It’s raining.”  
“I know.”  
Levi tapped the glass, dragging his finger against the condensate and traced a frowning face.  
“Do you think it’s gonna stop?”  
“My dad said rain comes from clouds, and I can see a lot of clouds.”  
“Is that a no?”  
“Yes.”  
A gust of wind spattered an extra helping of rain onto the window, as if backing Erwin’s answer. Levi sighed, particularly disappointed at the reply, because Erwin was always right. It was not like the rain had just suddenly appeared, it had been going on for some time, in truth. Levi couldn’t even say he would be very eager to go outside right now should he be given the choice, yet nevertheless it was disheartening to miss a whole break time playing on the field.  
Erwin seemed to share his sentiment; he followed his heels like an overly-enthusiastic puppy dog and sat on the windowsill with him, keeping him company. Even now, he was staring at Levi’s hand drawing on the glass, with a slightly bored and frowned lip.   
“When do you think Kuchel and dad are gonna pick us up?” He asked, after a bout of silence of them listening to the classroom’s ambience.  
“I don’t know.” Levi slurred, and lifted his head unnecessarily high to peek at the dark, blue-gray clouds. “It doesn’t look like day, or night.”  
He heard Erwin hum agreement, and they went back to their thoughts. They could always play blocks, he reflected, but Zeke often came to kick them over. Of course, Levi attacked him every time he tried, but in the end the towers were destroyed and there was nothing to get them back.   
“I’m hungry.” Erwin mumbled, and begun swinging his legs lightly. Levi paused in his meticulous artwork to cock him an eyebrow at him.  
“We just had lunch.”   
“Doesn’t mean I can’t be hungry.”  
Levi tasted the words for a moment, before concluding, rather decisively, that Erwin spoke the word of the just.   
“Alright.” He jumped down from the ledge, craning his neck slightly as he watched Erwin follow. “But there’s no food. I ate all my lunch”  
Erwin patted down his blue cardigan and shirt before replying, a tad matter-of-factly. “You know those animal crackers the teachers give to us when we do good work?”  
Levi nodded.  
“Well, I know where they’re kept. ” He drew a serious face and lowered his tone. “In the teacher’s desk, in the first draw, there’s an open packet of them. It’s not locked, and if you were to grab just a handful, I’m sure she’d never notice.”  
Levi’s eyes widened, and he buzzed with an excited energy.  
“I can do that.” He rushed. “I can steal them for you.”  
Erwin nodded once with another solemn frown.   
“Thank you, Levi. I’ll try distract her, while you grab them. Be quick.”  
With a last confirmation, he watched as Erwin rushed away across the classroom, scampering towards Mrs Hanji and tugging on her sleeve incessantly. Levi observed in the shadows as he pointed towards the bookshelf eagerly, as Mrs Hanji laughed and obligingly wheeled around on her chair and stood, let herself be dragged by the small boy.   
And when the coast was clear, when the teacher was occupied and out of view, Levi made the run himself.   
It took a little effort to push the chair away, and then drag open the heavy filing cabinet, but Levi just about managed it. He was barely tall enough to look inside, and it was an even further struggle to stretch his hand and grab some of the crackers. And then more, after deciding valiantly that one handful is not enough.   
He was nearly caught by Eren one time, that lanky teenager who posed as the Teaching assistant on Fridays. Levi didn’t like Eren. But luckily, he was too pressed with staring outside the window and muttering about storms.  
As soon as the mission was complete, he pushed against the draw with all his weight to close it, and legged it back to the windows to wait for Erwin. He tried to shove the crackers into his pockets all the while, squaring up as he saw Eren approaching.   
“It’s raining, isn’t it?” The youth crouched and pointed with a smile.  
“I know.” Levi snapped, mouth automatically forming a frown. Eren looked slightly taken aback, but quickly caught himself and laughed, even going as far as to muss Levi’s hair in the process. Levi cringed.   
“Of course you can.” He grinned, before spinning away to interrogate other kids. Levi huffed and tried to tidy his hair. It was at that moment that Erwin returned, clutching at a book nearly half the size of him, titled _Songs and rhymes and poems for rainy days_.   
“What’s that?”   
“A book.”  
“Why?”  
“I asked Mrs Hanji to get it for me from the taller shelves.” Erwin begun loping awkwardly away and Levi followed him. “I’ve always wanted to read this one.”  
Levi looked outside, at the dull, sombre skies and shrugged. It’s not like they had anything better to do. He followed Erwin into the reading corner, where there was a sofa with a glittery curtain enclosing an alcove in a circular hold. They ushered in quietly, and Levi closed the curtains while Erwin turned on a small, orange lamp, because they decided they were still scared of the dark. Even if it was not that dark.  
They jumped up onto the sofa, settled in and Erwin opened his book.   
“Do you have the crackers?” He whispered, and Levi nodded quickly. He took them out of his pockets, giving a handful to Erwin and keeping the other to himself. They begun munching quietly, despite being masked by the buzz of the classroom, and flipped the pages to stare at colourful drawings depicting animals and rain and sun.   
It was around halfway through the book that Erwin let out an excited exclamation.   
“Look, Levi!” He pointed at the words, an actual poem. “It’s a song to make the rain go away.”  
“I thought we were looking at the pictures, Erwin.” But Levi leaned in nevertheless and slowly sounded out the words to himself.   
“Should we try it?”   
Levi looked up at a non existent window, and decided it was still raining.  
“Yeah, let’s get rid of it.” He put his remaining crackers, mostly dinosaurs since they’re his favourite, on the sofa and hopped down. Then, on second thought, added, “But I’m not singing.”  
“That’s fine, let’s read it out as a poem, then.”  
They put the book on the floor, crouching near it, and slowly read out the words with Erwin’s hand guiding them. There were not many lines, but it was still an exhausting effort by the end of it. Levi sprinted from the alcove as soon as they were done, but then, at the sight of the rain persisting outside the window, tailed it back in and shook his head at the expectant Erwin,   
“Let’s try it quicker this time.” He suggested, and they restarted with a determined ardour. But when that showed no results, they were left in a rather disheartened state. They sat staring at the book in silence, leaning against the sofa and chewing thoughtfully.   
“Look, there’s dinosaurs in the pictures.” Erwin mumbled, tapping his finger on the page. Then, without much explanation, took some of the crackers and aligned them with their respectful species. Levi furrowed his brow at the gesture.  
“What’s that gonna do?” He asked.  
“Maybe, we need to set the scene like the picture shows.” Erwin smiled and adjusted one triceratops. “If the poem only works when there’s dinosaurs and rain, then that’s why it didn’t work before.”  
Levi nodded swift agreement, wondering how Erwin could talk so much sense of the world. He took his own crackers, and arranged them to stand up around the book in a lopsided circle. Erwin stood up, and Levi followed suite, and they both put their hands in the air and begun reciting the poem once again.   
But, somewhere along the middle of the scripture, a brief flash of light echoed across the entire room. It flashed everywhere, except for the curtained little alcove. They both sputtered to a stop as a deep clap of thunder resounded, and the little light shining in through the curtains ceased to exist. Subsequent high pitched screams followed from the outside, and a few cries were heard.   
“What’s that?” Levi asked, and they both scrambled back onto the sofa. He looked over at Erwin, whose eyes were wide and shining from the orange lamp which, thankfully, had not gone out as well. “Erwin?”  
“It’s nothing.” He mumbled. And then, after a while, “Just a storm.”  
Levi felt himself tremble, just a little, and wrapped his arms around his knees. There was still a great deal of commotion in the room, and he could hear Eren and Mrs Hanji try to call everyone together. Wind was wreaking havoc outside, and Erwin rocked gently beside him.   
“Do you think it’ll be over soon?”   
“I hope so.”  
“I’m scared of thunder storms.” Levi admitted, and tried to eat another cracker. He opened his mouth to add on, before he was silenced by another rumble. It was louder, and fiercer, and vibrated the air aggressively. He felt himself shrink further back .   
“Dad always hugged me when there was a storm outside.” Erwin grabbed a pillow and held it close to his chest. “But most of the time he was not there, because he had work. So, I’m scared of thunder storms, too.”  
Levi hummed acknowledgement, and thought back to his own rainy days. He just built pillow forts. By now, the class had quietened some and melted into a general chatter, despite the lights still remaining dead.   
“Levi?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you sit closer please?”  
Levi glanced at the other boy, and realised for the first time Erwin was actually scared. He’d never seen Erwin scared. He froze with indecision, before shuffling closer and leaning against him.   
“Thanks. I just don’t want to be alone again.”   
Levi nodded mutely, and let his eyelids droop closed. Strangely, the atmosphere felt comfortable and warm. Even when the thunder struck, it was more an expected lull than anything. He knew Erwin fell asleep when he heard a light, high pitched whistle in his breath, and even felt it too to some degree. He listened to it some, before resigning and joining his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel welcome to leave kudos or any feedback! (＾▽＾)


End file.
